


Until

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [155]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Molly Hooper, Past Molly Hooper/Tom - Freeform, Pining, Poor Molly, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Pre-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: She could only hope.





	Until

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for **forthegenuine** with the prompt _“Do you love her/him?” “Yes.”_

_“Do you love him?”_

_“Yes.”_

It had been hard to admit it. Tom deserved better, honestly. He was a good man and all, but he just...wasn’t Sherlock. She had tried so hard to move on, even knowing Sherlock had been out there, somewhere, still alive. She had been sure Mycroft would at least give her the news if he wasn’t, even if there hadn’t been details involved. And she had met Tom, and they had clicked, and she had been happy.

Until Sherlock came to the hospital, the day he returned from Serbia.

Until the day at Baker Street with the congratulations that sounded hollow.

Until the day she was Molly, not John, and they solved crimes.

Until the wedding.

Until that night, when she left Tom at the reception and went after Sherlock and stayed up with him because it was a danger night and he shouldn’t be alone.

She fell asleep on his bed, in his arms, still clothed in their wedding finery, and she just knew. She loved Tom, but she loved Sherlock more. Always would, no matter anything. He was special. He was important.

And her heart was his.

If only his heart was hers, the situation would be perfect. But until that happened, if it ever did, she would live her life to the fullest, with a piece of her heart belonging to Sherlock.

Maybe one day he would figure out what to do with it. She could only hope.


End file.
